Not Gonna Get Us   Short Story
by mrskatiecash
Summary: A short story about a night with James Earl Cash and his young lover Katie. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT.I DO NOT OWN JAMES EARL CASH HE BELONGS TO ROCKSTAR'S MANHUNT
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Dark Stormy Night**_

It was a dark stormy night as a young girl raised up in her bed awaken from the thunder and lighting. She moved

over to turn on the lamp. She stared out the balcony window as the rain violently poured down. She sighed sadly,

"James...When will I ever see you again?" she whispered, "you're always on the run. We hardly ever have anymore time

together." she slowly went back into the covers snuggling in them tightly. She never dared to take her eyes off the

balcony window. She wrapped her arms around her cold body which was wearing a small sugar pink nightgown. Her eyes

were as blue as the ocean. Her hair down her shoulders a brunette with blond highlights. She was only seventeen. She

was in love with a man named James Earl Cash. A killer who escaped prison unknowingly and who was still on the

run. James and Katie met somewhat strangely. She read and heard the news about an escaped killer by the name of

James Earl Cash. His rough and gritty image for some reason made her fall in love. One night she was walking down

the night street when she came face to face with him. He was running from some hunters that were chasing him. She

recognized him and foolishly helped him hide. Cash was confused and asked why a young girl like her wasn't scared of

him and wouldn't run off. She said nervously she knew him from the news and for some reason adored him. For the

longest he was confused and wondered why he didn't just blow her head off in the first place. She accompanied him

for a while and he kinda got used to her. She obeyed him and stayed where ever he told her to. They began to become

friends. One night she accidentally got caught by the gang the Wardogs and almost payed her life for it, if James had

not saved her. He looked down at her whose clothes were tore and had small bruises here and there. She questioned

him, "Why did you save me?! Why?! You could have been killed." he didn't know, he then asked her, "Why did you not

run away from me in the first place?" she blushed and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Because..I care

about you James..i-in fact..I think I love you." he was shocked. All his life he was treated like shit his family

never really caring for him. And out of the blue came this girl saying she cared about him even if he was a mass

murderer. He just stared down at her. Then slowly placed his hands on her cheeks kneeling down kissing her soft

lips. He didn't realize it then but as weeks went on. He realized he loved her too. She was the single thing he

would never ever hurt or even try to kill.

She became to come back to reality now after thinking of their past. She still stared at the window. With a flick

of lighting a shadowy figure was seen watching her. She gasped in fright only to realize it was a rain soaking wet

James watching her from the balcony. She quickly jumped up and walked to the window doors opening them as Cash fell

in her arms. She lifted his body upward, "James?!? Are you alright?!" he grinned nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine babe.

Don't mind if I spend the night do ya?" she giggled smiling as she shook her head. As he slowly undressed down to

his boxers she gave him a towel to dry off. She sat behind him on the bed and rubbed his shoulders as he arched his

neck back moaning. She smiled as she massaged down his arms and she kissed his neck. He smiled as he took her hand

looking up at her, "You're so damn good to me..." she giggled "Why not? I love you so..." she gave his neck soft and

tender kisses. And she smiled crawling under the covers as he did the same wrapping his arms around her small body.  
She softly gasped as lighting struck and the lights were knocked out. He chuckled at her gasp moving her body close

to his, "Guess we'll be in the dark a while." he looked down as he felt her arms wrap tightly around him her body so

very close to his. For some odd reason he loved to feel her tremble beneath him. He slowly took her head in his arms

calming her, "Hey calm down baby. I'm right here."

As the night drew on, Katie asked James numerous questions she couldn't go to sleep..nor could he. He felt like

staying awake and listening to her. She seemed different tonight to him. He didn't wanna close his eyes. As the

lighting grew louder and she was drawn closer to him. He began to softly kiss her sweet face trying to calm her. She

took his hands moving them down looking at him seriously, "James...do you?" "Do I what?" "Do you...really love me?"

he blushed and was silent for a moment but came to his senses , "Yes," he said in soft and serious tone, "yes

Katie..I do love you." He felt somewhat weird for just telling her how he felt and how he was so calm with it. Maybe

it was true maybe he did love her. He wiggled around uncomfortably turning over. For some reason the moment he laid

his eyes own her tonight and now. He was yearning for her. But he respected her and did not force her. He turned

over to hide something that started to make notice.She blinked snuggling to his back. He froze as he felt her soft

C-Cupped breast graze his back. "Jamey? You alright?" she said worriedly. He nervously let out a yes. He slowly

looked down noticing he was getting stiff in a certain area. Why now? He cursed. He couldn't do nothing about it.

Usually things like this would come up when she is sleeping and would not notice. But he couldn't take care of it.

now.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter 2 - The Yearning and Wanting**_

Katie slowly raised up and turned James back over, "James...is something wrong?" he just blushed. She asked him again. He took her hand. "Yes, somethin' is wrong babe. But, I can't do nothing about it, because I respect you." he smiled a bit. She looked worried , "James. If there is anything I can do I will do it..You do respect me..but.." she looks down noticing his stiff manhood below. She blushed "O-Oh...t-that..." James frowned and said, "I don't wanna force you to doing something you may not be ready for baby doll." But her cute clueless face turned into a serious and very sexy face. "H-Huh?" James was confused. She slowly placed her body on top of his. "I'll gladly help." she said with a sexy smile. She slowly kissed down his chest, to his stomach, and to his stiff member. James sat up and was just in awe. As she slowly took out his huge hard almost 7" member and started to give him a blow job. He moved his neck back moaning. Her mouth was so warm and she sucked his cock was amazing. He put his hand on her head forcing her down taking more of his hard cock in. She was wonderful. He loved every second of it. "K-Katie o-oh fuck K-Katie that feels so fucking good! More baby...y-yess..yesss just like that." for the longest he mouth fucked her then he slowly stopped. Throwing her on the bed kissing her with passion. She moaned his name and they wrestled each other's tongues.  
He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and in a blink of an eye ripped her gown off. She was trembling...As he looked down at her beautiful exposed breasts and she was wearing a small white pantie on. He moved down to her tits rubbing them gently she started to moan at the touch of him fondling her sweet young breasts. He would probe, pinch, and rub her hard reddish pink nipples. She moans louder. He absolutely LOVED hearing her moan. It turned him on even more. He took one nipple in his mouth and started to suck, as he kept playing with the other. And he switched. Her breasts tasted wonderful. Cash began to feel warmth coming from her panties. He knew she was getting hot. And he leaned up to remove his boxers. Forcing her to suck his cock once more. She did so. Her mouth felt so good between his cock. He loved every moment of it. After a while he began to notice her panties were getting wet. He grinned. Lying here down opening her legs. And he placed his face right between her soaking wet panties taking in her scent. He LOVED it. She smelt so good. "Katie...you smell wonderful..I love it..." she blushed in embarrassment "James!!! Don't say that...i-it's embarrassing!" He chuckled, "No babe...no need to be embarrassed...I love it..." he slowly flicked his tongue at the wet juices. Her juices tasted fucking AMAZING! He was getting harder and harder by the minute. He slowly took off her panties to reveal a dripping wet and somewhat hairy pussy. He smiled thats how he liked it...He liked everything about her. Her sexy 17 year old C sized breast and her small wet hairy virgin pussy. He positioned himself back between her legs spearing her pussy walls and began to lick and suck out of her oozing wet virgin hole. She moaned and begged for more. His tongue teased her going in and out of her small hole. And he licked up to her clit flicking and sucking on it. This made her almost scream. He again spread her pussy open starting to finger her with one then slowly two. But she was so fucking tight...he continued to suck and flick at her clit as he fingered her also. She screaming his name moaning back and forth. He still couldn't get two fingers in...but he finger fucked her with one which drove her wild. "J-James...I-I want you to fuck me!!! Fuck me with your big cock!!! NOW!" he grinned and pulled on his finger that was covered in her sweet cum. He sucked his finger clean it tasted wonderful. He got back up, turning her to her side placing himself between her legs. And also slowly started to move his hard cock into her sweet little hole. "Are you ready babe?" she nodded. And James pushed in his rock hard cock inside her tight warm pussy. She hissed in pain for a moment. He looked down, he noticed he had broken her hymen. Blood became to ooze out. She was his...He toke his lovers virginity and loved it. She told him not to stop so he didn't. He began to fuck her gently but she begged for more "Deeper!!! H-HARDER!! JAMES OH GOD!" he done as he was told and started to push his cock in deeper and deeper. She felt so good..her pussy walls were so warm and wet...Then he started to pump her harder...then faster...faster...and faster...He LOVED it...and he loved her. As he looked at his lover her sweet tits bouncing high. Her pussy holding tight onto his dick. He fucked how ever he pleased he was in charge. All night long he fucked her in every position you can imagine.Spanking her big ass as he rode her doggy style gripping and pulling her hair as he pumped her from behind. She was screaming his name over and over..and he finally reached climaxing and blew his load in her sweet now sore pussy..He took out his dick as his cum oozed out of her twat. He grinned and slapped her ass hard. He got on top of her kissing her over and over. "Katie...you were fucking amazing baby doll!" she smiled exhausted "You were too James Earl Cash." they moaned and kissed passionately. "I love you Katie..." and she smiled also saying "I love you too James..."

They held each other for the rest of the night not letting go.  
Little did they know...along the rest of the night...an egg was being fertilized.. 


End file.
